


Like No Other

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five powers Jared could have had (not to save the world but to use for his own nefarious purposes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like No Other

**Invisibility**

Jared bit his knuckle to keep himself from laughing as he followed Jensen around the set. He had to dodge several crew members to make sure they didn't bump into an invisible surprise, namely himself, but he managed to stay hidden. 

As soon as Jensen stopped at the food tent, Jared saw his chance. He rushed towards him and as soon as Jensen bent down to scoop up a ladle full of soup, Jared tackled him. 

"Ahh!" They both hit the ground and Jared rolled away as nearby crew members heard the noise and came to see what the commotion was about. 

Jensen was flat on his ass, clothes splashed with tomato soup, looking confused. Jared ran around the corner, making himself visible before strolling back and laughing at the sight Jensen made. 

"Jen, you're such a klutz. Can't even do something as simple as getting food without falling down. Bravo." 

The rest of the crew laughed and Jensen got to his feet, muttering under his breath as he shot daggers towards Jared's direction. Jared smiled innocently as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

"I'm not a klutz. Something pushed me," Jensen said as he grabbed a napkin and, in a vain attempt, began to clean off the red mess on his shirt. 

"Uh huh, and I notice no one is close enough to allegedly 'push' you." Jared laughed and shook his head. "Stop blaming someone else and 'fess up. You're a klutz. Way to shame Dean Winchester." 

Jensen grumbled as Jared's grin widened. Jared loved messing with his coworker. 

**Technopathy**

"I'm going to run some errands. You want to come with?" Jensen grabbed his keys off the counter and spun around to look at Jared. 

"Can we go to the pet store? I want to get Harley another toy. He chewed up the last one I got for him to pieces." 

"Yeah, sure, if you don't mind doing that last. I need to go to the bank first and get some cash." 

Jared slipped his iPhone into his back pocket and grinned at Jensen's backside. "No problem at all." 

Once they got into Jensen's car, Jared took out his iPhone and rested it on his lap. Jensen glanced at it as he turned on the ignition. "New phone?" 

"The best," Jared said casually, rubbing his thumb against the screen. 

Jared made his move at the first stoplight. It had just turned green when Jared concentrated and sent his command through his iPhone. The results were instantaneous; the light quickly switched to red. 

Jensen slammed his foot on the brake and swore under his breath. "Stupid light. It was _just_ green." 

"Yeah, damn lights." Jared bit back his laughter as the red light refused to turn green (and it wouldn't until he gave the command) and Jensen continued to swear. 

"It's like the light is taunting me!" 

"Uh huh, _sure_. The stoplight has it out for you and it wants to punish you by not turning green." 

Jensen ducked his head as Jared noted a tinge of red spreading across his freckled cheeks. "Yeah, okay. But seriously, the light should have turned green ages ago." 

Jared allowed the stoplight to turn green at that exact moment and Jensen floored it in his excitement. They arrived at the bank with no further incidents. As Jensen was getting out of the car, Jared unbuckled his seat belt and got out as well. 

"Lonely, Padalecki?" Jensen asked as he glanced at Jared. 

"Oh yeah, definitely. I haven't gotten my daily recommended dose of Ackles juice." 

Jensen made a face and shoved Jared away. "Never say that to me again. Ever. And I know your true plan. You're not getting my PIN number and robbing me of all my money." 

"Please, I already know your PIN number. 1-2-3-4, just like the combination on your luggage." Jared hung back, cradling his iPhone as Jensen stepped up to the ATM and punched in his number. 

Jared really did know Jensen's PIN number, or rather the machines readily told him anything he wanted to know about Jensen. They also loved doing anything for him, including... 

Jensen swore and Jared stepped in closer. "What's up?" he asked as he continued using his ability through the iPhone. 

"This stupid machine says I'm overdrawn on my checking account. Overdrawn! I _just_ checked my account this morning and I had plenty of money. This is ridiculous." 

The words 'You're ridiculous,' flashed on the screen and Jensen's jaw dropped. 

"What the..." 

'You're so pretty. You're a pretty, pretty princess.' 

Jensen spun around, eyeing the surroundings. "Okay, clearly I am on Punk'd or something." He turned to Jared. "Are you in on this?" 

Jared raised his hands in surrender. "Not it. I love pranking you, dude, but not for some other show. It'll always be for my own entertainment." 

"Right, then how do you explain this?" Jensen tapped the screen as the words 'You're a pretty, pretty princess' continued to flash. 

"Malfunction. Come on, let's get out of here and you can call your bank later. I'll buy you some coffee to cheer you up." 

Jensen gave one last look at the ATM before nodding at Jared. "Okay, fine. Not like I can do anything anyway." 

"Nope!" said Jared cheerfully. He patted Jensen on the back as they returned to the car. Jared allowed himself one last trick of the car refusing to start (he loved cars with electronic parts) before returning everything back to normal. 

Until next time. 

**Pyrokinesis**

Jared slung his arm around Jensen's shoulder as they stumbled out of the bar. It was the beginning of their weekend and Jared had the brilliant idea of getting stinking drunk to celebrate. It was Jensen's brilliant idea to have the bartender make sure to call them a cab when they were done for the night. All around, they were brilliant human beings. 

Jared smacked a sloppy kiss on Jensen's cheek as they waited in the parking lot. Jensen weakly slapped him away and Jared guffawed. 

"You _love_ me!" he cried out as he went to kiss Jensen again. 

"Nah. Just too drunk to fend you off." Jensen burped in Jared's general direction. "I'll get my revenge in the morning. Afternoon. Tomorrow." 

Jared laughed, bright and loud, and leaned against Jensen heavily. "I love you too, you prissy actor." 

"Smelly sweaty thing," countered Jensen. 

"My sweat smells fabulous!" 

A loud crack made Jared turn his head to see four large burly men coming towards them. "Look, Jen. Fans." 

Jensen squinted and shook his head. "Don't think they're fans." 

The leader of the men stopped just short of them and sneered. "Today's your lucky day, boys. Give us your wallets and no one gets hurt." 

Jared snorted, causing the man to glare. "I don't think so," Jared said. "I like my wallet. My mama gave it to me for my birthday." 

One of the men in the back spoke. "Good answer. I was hoping to beat the shit out of someone tonight." 

Jared untangled himself from Jensen, making sure his friend was safe, before straightening himself to his full length. "It looks like you _boys_ don't understand. Leave us alone or I'll have to hurt you." 

The men began to laugh and the leader reared his fist back to punch Jared. Or tried to as Jared smirked and raised his own hand, fire entwining his skin. Jared shot a fireball at the leader, causing him to scream in pain. Before the other men could react, Jared spread his arms out and fire leaped to surround them, towering as tall as Jared, and burning bright. 

"I like my wallet and I like Jensen looking pretty, so you're shit out of luck," Jared said. "But I'll gladly play some more if you want to continue this charade. Third degree burns okay with you guys?" 

The leader hissed in pain as he stumbled away. Jared released the ring of fire and the rest of the men scrambled away just as quickly. He waited until they were no longer in sight and turned to check up on Jensen. 

His coworker was passed out on the sidewalk, drool escaping the side of his mouth. Jared sighed, hating the way his power burned up alcohol in his body too quickly, before propping Jensen into a sitting position. Their cab should be arriving at any time. 

**Flight**

"So...you can fly?" Jensen eyed Jared as if he was a crazy person. 

Jared rocked on his heels, hands firmly in his pockets as he nodded. "Yup." 

"Right, and how long have you been crazy?" 

"I'm not crazy, Jen. I can prove it to you real easy." Jared glanced around to make sure they were alone before hovering a foot off the ground. Then he set himself back on the ground. "See? I can do a lot more like fly really fast. Radar can't even catch me." 

Jensen swayed as he took a step back. "Jared-" 

Jared raised a hand, reaching out for Jensen. "Please don't look at me that way, Jen. Not you. I'm not a freak, not over this." 

The panic in Jared's voice made Jensen pause and he stopped moving back. "Jared," he began. "I need some time to process this. You can fly. That's not normal." 

"But when have I ever been normal?" 

That made Jensen laugh. "You're right. Okay, so you're fly boy now. Why did you tell me?" 

Jared scratched the back of his neck as his gaze slid off of Jensen, towards something behind him, not wanting to look at him directly. "Well, we've been friends for awhile and we had our first date last week so I figured it was time for full disclosure." He smiled wryly. "I like you, in case you couldn't tell. You're the first one I've told about this." 

This time it was Jensen's turn to glance around before stepping into Jared's space, curling his hand on Jared's hip. "I like you too. I guess I should be thankful you don't have some freaky power to use on me." 

"Nah, I'm plenty freaky enough." Jared waggled his eyebrows to emphasis his point and Jensen kissed him. "In full disclosure, there's another reason why I told you about my power." 

"Which is?" 

Jared whispered against Jensen's ear, his warm breath making Jensen shiver as it ghosted over his skin. "I want to take you flying for our next date. There's nothing like it, Jen, I promise. We can fly to Paris in no time and see the sights. Not to mention having sex miles above the earth would be pretty hot. Think you'd enjoy that?" 

Jensen gulped at the imagery. "Y-Yeah. That. We should do that." 

Jared pulled back with a wide grin on his face. "Great! I'll pick you up after work tonight. You won't regret this, Jensen." 

**Dream Manipulation**

Jared waited until Jensen went to bed before rushing off to his own bedroom and closing his eyes. Jensen always said that Jared could fall asleep in a heartbeat, and he planned to utilize that talent to the fullest. 

He loved visiting Jensen's dreams. He dreamt of visiting his family or winning the Oscars. When Jared snuck into Jensen's dreams, he normally sat in the background and watched Jensen's dreams play out as if it was a movie. 

Not this time. 

This time, as soon as Jared entered Jensen's dream (working on a blockbuster movie with Steven Soderbergh), he changed it to a setting _he_ wanted. The dream shifted from the movie set to a five-star penthouse in a hotel. 

While Jensen was disoriented at the change of scenery, Jared stepped in and embraced him. "Shh, it's okay." 

"Jared?" 

"I know we haven't gone any further than heavy petting, but I thought to give the next step a test run. Here. In your dreams." Jared chuckled nervously, lifting a hand to run his fingers through his hair. "It doesn't count, right?" 

"Yeah." Jensen glanced around the room before returning his gaze back to Jared. "That or you're too cheap to spring us a room like this in real life." 

Jared laughed. "Guilty as charged. Now come on, Jen, you don't want to waste a perfectly wonderful, and might I add, well created dream, do you? Especially when we could be having fake sex?" 

"I could go for that." Jared bent down and captured Jensen's lips in a kiss. 

Jensen pulled away with a goofy smile on his face. "Have you ever thought about using your powers for good? I don't know, maybe saving the world?" 

"What, with one sex dream at a time? I manipulate dreams, not fly or have super strength or any other cool power that superheroes have." Jared grinned before raising his hand and suddenly, Jensen flew through the air and landed on the large bed. "Though I _am_ pretty awesome in dream land. Look ma, no hands!" 

Both of their clothes disappeared and Jared climbed into bed with Jensen. "Admit it, I'm awesome." 

"Jared Padalecki, you are awesome at dreaming. Now come over here and let's have fake sex." 

Jared couldn't turn down a request like that and tackled Jensen, kissing him hungrily. 


End file.
